Jane And The Boys
by bucktooth22
Summary: Jane has a big decision before her: Who to choose. She is forced to make a quick decision on who to be courted by. But who will she choose?
1. Introduction of the Decision

Name: Jane And The Boys

Summary: Jane has a big decision before her: Who to choose. She is forced to make a quick decision on who to be courted by. Who will she choose?

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Jane and the Dragon, its characters, its places, nothing!

* * *

Jane stood in the sparring field staring dumbly at the boys around her. Gunther, Jester and Smithy had all just announced their love for her.

"Jane, we don't want to pressure you." Smithy said kindly.

"Yes we do!" Gunther blurted.

"We want you to choose." Jester said flashing a glare to the other two boys.

"Right now?" Jane asked incredulously earning nods from the three boys. "I can't." She responded with a frown at them.

"Why?" The three chorused the demanding question.

"Each of you have benefits and I love you all but I can't be forced to choose with such short notice." She said frustrated that they weren't understanding. She sighed at their intent stares and brushed past them to make her way to her tower. She shut the door behind herself and flopped down on the bed.

"You okay?" Asked Dragon's worried voice from the window.

"The boys are just being stupid." Jane responded sitting up to look at him. His head was upside down as he stared intently at her.

"Short Life boys are not the brightest." Dragon said with a grin. Jane huffed and moved to the window.

"Let's go patrol." Jane said climbing out the window and onto Dragon's neck.

"What are the things you like about them?" Dragon asked as they shot skyward.

"Genius Dragon!" Jane exclaimed clapping gleefully.

"I try." Dragon responded sounding confused. "Why exactly am I a genius?"

"I shall just make a Pros and Cons list." Jane said happily. "Okay, let's start." Jane began.

"Start with floppy hat." Dragon said.

"Jester is funny and he helps me practice sparring. He makes fun of Gunther when I get sad and he goes on adventures with me sometimes." Jane said picturing the blond boy with his blue jester had and puzzled clothes. "Both he and Smithy are always there for me when I need them." Jane said thoughtfully.

"Leather Legs next." Dragon said cheerfully.

"Dragon!" Jane chide lightheartedly. "I must now go though the cons of Jester."

"Fine." Dragon huffed playfully as he spun a circle in the sky.

"Okay, Jester, cons…" Jane mulled as she drummed her fingers on Dragon's hard green scales. "His tricks can bring trouble. He has a hard time being serious and that can be annoying when a situation calls for it." Jane said hesitantly. She had a generally hard time finding faults in her friends.

"Now Leather Legs?" Dragon asked.

"Yes now Smithy." Jane said with a chuckle. "He's sweet and he helps me with my chores when he gets the chance." Jane said thoughtfully. "He's very helpful when I need some advice and when I need someone to listen." Jane said smiling. "Cons…" She pondered for a moment. "He's always so busy." Jane said. "He has so much to do that I fear he would never have time for me." Jane said.

"Next Gunther." Dragon said clearly excited to hear Jane list his shortcomings.

"Gunther isn't one of the ones I'm considering." Jane said tartly. Dragon tried to suppress a laugh but failed. "Oh hush green lips." Jane said laughing with him.

"So it's between floppy hat and leather legs." Dragon said thoughtfully.

"Why can't you ever just call someone by their name?" Jane demanded with a small laugh.

"I call Gunther by his name." Dragon defended. Jane chuckled and consented. They finished off their patrol and Dragon landed in the now vacant sparring field.

"Just ask them to both court you." Dragon said simply. Jane nodded, it seemed like a good idea.

"We shall see how that works." Jane said smiling and scratching Dragon's head just the way he loved.

"Jane!" Called Smithy as he rushed over to her.

"Yes Smithy?" Jane asked turning to him as Dragon took off.

"Have you made up your mind?" Smithy asked hesitantly. Suddenly Jane was struck with the thought of how much courage it must have taken the three boys to express their love together and demand an answer. They knew it was a one in three chance they would be the one she would choose and it was a two in three chance they would get their heart trampled. She had a newfound respect for them.

"Not yet but Dragon came up with an idea that may help if you agree to play along." Jane said hopefully. Smithy looked critical but nodded anyway. "How about we go find Jester and I'll tell you the plan." Jane said smiling sweetly. Smithy trailed after her as she made her way to the kitchen for lunch. The rest of the crew was already eating when they arrived and Pepper rushed to get them bowls.

"So you've chosen him?" Gunther asked harshly.

"No Gunther. I have not chosen yet." Jane responded tartly as she sat down between Smithy and Jester.

"Chosen what?" Pepper asked as she handed the two late arrivals bowls.

"Is this a big decision Jane?" Rake asked.

"I suppose it is a big decision Rake." Jane responded.

"Jane you didn't answer my question." Pepper persisted.

"I'm deciding who I wish to be courted by." Jane responded as she suddenly became very interested in her soup.

"Oh! Who are the choices?" Pepper asked gleefully.

"Gunther, Jester and Smithy." Jane responded tiring of the conversation. "I'm not hungry anymore." Jane said as she excused herself and walked away. She felt five pairs of eyes watching her, boring into her back but she kept walking. She got to the sparring field and pulled out the ragged old dummy and a wooden sword.

"Would you like a sparring partner?" Asked Gunther's voice from behind her. Jane turned around and beheld him standing alone with a wooden sword of his own.

"Gunther it's not going to be you." Jane said quickly. He nodded simply.

"I expected as much. I've never been the most gentlemanly to you." Gunther said slowly.

"Would you like to spar? It's good to release anger." Jane said trying to ease tension.

"No I think I'll go do something…" Gunther trailed off as he walked away. Jane sighed, she felt horrible for hurting him but she decided that it would be worse if she had lead him on. She sighed and returned to attacking her dummy.

"Jane!" Called Jester and Smithy as they approached.

"Ah boys!" Jane said with her usual easy smile.

"You wanted to talk to us before lunch." Smithy said.

"Yes, Dragon came up with an idea that I want to try." Jane said. "If you two would be willing to participate." She finished off with a hopeful smile. She was met by matching frowns and critical eyes.

"What exactly does this plan consist of?" Jester asked clearly wary of physical challenge.

"You will both court me." She said happily.

"I don't see how that would work." Smithy declared.

"It will only last a week or two until I'm able to make a decision on whom I would prefer." Jane responded.

"Ah Jane, you're such a tease." Jester said trying to lighten the situation.

"Would you like to spend dinner with me?" Smithy asked with a grin as Jester shot him a glare.

"So we're starting now?" Jester asked with a frown.

"I'd love to." Jane said with a giggle to Smithy who responded with a massive grin.


	2. Date 1: Smithy

Name: Jane And The Boys

Summary: Jane has a big decision before her: Who to choose. She is forced to make a quick decision on who to be courted by. Who will she choose?

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Jane and the Dragon, its characters, its places, nothing!

* * *

Jane smiled as she took in the romantic air of the date prepared by Smithy. There was a table on the castle wall by the entrance to Jane's room. They were under the stars in the night and Jane was assaulted by the beauty of it. They were at a little table that she remembered Smithy making a long time ago. The day had been spent dissecting her life and remembering all the little gestures the boys had made. She was trying to figure out when it turned from friendly gifts to romantic advances. Smithy pulled out the chair for her and pushed it back in after she was seated. He was dressed nicely in a dark blue dress clothes and Jane reflected ruefully that he was dressed to impress. Smithy sat down and suddenly there was Pepper delivering food. Jane could see the blush and the knowing smile Pepper sported.

"So how was your day?" Smithy asked casually as he began eating.

"Oh just normal." Jane said her natural response. She automatically responded to questions about her day with such casual words of deflection but then she thought of who she was talking to and what was happening and she rethought her answer. "I just went on patrol with Dragon and practiced sparring. And questioned everything that happened in my life." Jane answered honestly.

"What conclusions did you reach in your life questioning?" Smithy asked. Jane was once again struck with a question. Did they listen to my rambling because they actually wanted to know about her day or because they wanted her to feel like they were listening.

"I just ran around in circles and ended with more questions then I began with." Jane said remorsefully.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Smithy asked sounding sincere. Jane sighed.

"When did this crush of your begin?" She asked. Smithy thought for a moment as if considering.

"Well I guess it started when you first decided you wanted to become a knight." Smithy said thoughtfully. "Although there were times before that when I remember thinking how cute you were."

"Such as?" Jane asked bemused at the thought of people liking her.

"Well I remember the time when you got sick and Jester and I went to visit you. You were curled up under the covers looking miserable but you sat up and forced on a smile just for us." Smithy said with a shy grin.

"I didn't know you remembered that." Jane said blushing. Smithy nodded as he finished eating.

"Were you as miserable as you looked?" Smithy asked honestly wanting to know.

"Worse." Jane responded grinning. Smithy chuckled darkly.

"I remember on your eighth birthday when Gunther said he was having a miserable time. You cried because you wanted everyone to have fun. You didn't know it but I punched him after you ran away crying. I gave him a black eye." Smithy said proudly.

"I never knew." Jane said with a surprised grin.

"I remember when I first got to the castle and you were the first person I talked to. You were so nice to me but I'm afraid I wasn't the nicest to you." He said ruefully.

"You seemed a bit frightened when you first got here." Jane said with a smile. "I tried not to hold it against you because you were in a new place and all alone, it must have been scary.

"It was." Smithy answered with a shy smile. It was moments like this that Jane treasured with the blacksmith. His shy smile was something he rarely shared with anyone aside from Jane. It was special to her ever time she managed to coax it from him.

"Well thank you for dinner." Jane said with a smile.

"It was my pleasure." Smithy said with a sweet smile.

"I think I will retire now." Jane said as she got up.

"I'll walk you to you to your room." Smithy said as he rushed to her side. She slipped her arm around his as they walked amiably to her room only a few feet away.

"Well thank you." Jane said awkwardly as she disengaged his arm.

"Sleep well." Smithy said as he watched her. She turned to him with a smiled but he slowly leaned in for a kiss. She froze as he pressed his lips to hers. She squeeked in surprise and pulled back. She slipped into her room and shut the door quietly. She silently reprimanded herself for being such a wuss when he kissed her. She changed into her pajamas and slipped into bed. She heaved a sigh and let her eyes droop shut.

"How did your date go?" Asked Dragon's voice from the window. Jane opened her eyes and turned to the window she had shut. She saw Dragon's eyes peering through the slits in the wood. She let out a small chuckle and pushed open the window.

"It went grate until I messed it up at the end when I went a made a mess of things." She responded warily.

"So he treated you properly?" Dragon asked watching her curiously. She nodded. "Then I guess he gets to live until next time. We'll see how long he lasts." Dragon chuckled darkly.

"So you're going to eat him if he treats me poorly?" Jane asked with a laugh.

"Of course!" Dragon said as she hugged his snout.

"You're the best silly green lips." Jane said with a laugh.

Smithy smiled at what he heard. He knew Dragon would pay Jane a visit after their date and he wanted to know how she felt their date went. He was pleased with what he heard so he decided to make his way back to his own room. And so Date one ended.


	3. Date 2: Jester

**Name: Jane And The Boys**

**Summary: Jane has a big decision before her: Who to choose. She is forced to make a quick decision on who to be courted by. Who will she choose?**

**Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Jane and the Dragon, its characters, its places, nothing!**

Jane let out a small laugh as Jester's voice leaked in through the door of her bedroom. Waking up to the sound of Jester singing was something she could get used to.

"What are you doing Jester?" Jane asked as she changed from her pajamas to her normal clothes.

"I was waiting for you to wake up and got bored." Jester responded with a laugh and a jingle.

"I see." Jane said as she opened the door and made her way out to practice.

"Would you like a sparring partner?" Jester asked as he trailed after her.

"I need to find out my chores for the day from Sir Theodore." Jane said with a chukle.

"Well I was wondering if you would enjoy dining with me for lunch." Jester said with a hopeful smile.

"We'll see when I find out my chores." Jane responded. "Want to come?" Jane asked with her usual sweet smile.

"It would be my pleasure." Jester said with a bow that caused them both to giggle. They walked to where Sir Theodore was brushing down his horse. Smithy was in another stall feeding and watering another horse.

"Ah Jane. You're up early." Theodore said putting down the brush and turning to her.

"A bird song woke me but I am ready to begin my chores." Jane said with a sly smile.

"Well I would like you to muck out the stalls, and perhaps you could clean my swords. You know where they are." He responded before returning to his horse.

"I'll get right on it." Jane responded cheerily.

"And Jester and I will help." Smithy voulonteered with a sly smile directed at Jane and Jester.

"I think I can handle it." Jane said shortly as she got the pitchfork and got to work. Smithy nodded and went back to his forge. Jester wandered off to no doubt pester Gunther. Jane finished mucking quickly and made her way to retrieve Theodore's swords. She got back to the field with them and smiled, work always helped her to clear her head. She needed anything to fill her mind as long as it wasn't about Smithy Jester or Gunther.

"Hey Smithy can I have a rag for theses?" Jane called over to the forge. There was no response so she made her way over to find it empty other than pig. She sighed and got a rag for herself. She vaguely wondered where everyone was but she brushed it off. Jane wished that things could go back to the way they were before the boys announced their undying love for her. She sighed and went back to work. By the time she was done it was time for lunch. She made her way to the kitchens and found Jester trying to sneak food as Pepper slapped his hand away. Jane laughed, it was just like a normal lunch.

"Finished your chores already Jane?" Pepper asked sweetly.

"Yep." Jane said happily as she looked on the food with hungry eyes.

"We missed you at breakfast Jane." Pepper chide lightheartedly.

"Food!" Jester demanded as he managed to swipe a bowl.

"It's not ready yet!" Pepper said snapping the bowl out of Jester's hands.

"But Pepperrrr." Jester whined as he nodded to Jane. It struck Jane that he was trying, and failing, to be subtle.

"Oooh." Pepper said with a sly grin. "Well you'll just have to wait for the soup to be done." Jester moaned melodramatically and Pepper rolled her eyes at him.

When, at last, Jester managed to swipe two bowls Jane and he made their way out to the swing set in the sparring field. Jane sat on the swing and ate as Jester sat in front of her cross legged on the small patch of grass. They ate and made small talk and it was just like eating with her friend, something she enjoyed and had grown accustomed to. Jester was her best friend and Jane was starting to feel herself leaning towards decision making.

"Jester I think that-" Jane began before Dragon crash landed in the field.

"Jane! Let's go!" Dragon said cheerily.

"I'll take your bowl." Jester said calmly as he reached out.

"Thanks Jester." Jane said handing it over and then at the last second deciding to give him a light kiss on the cheek. Jester's face turned completely red, a huge contrast to his normally pale features. Jane smiled and hopped on Dragon's back. They flew off into the sky leaving Jester red faced and flustered.


End file.
